Cobra - A Tale of a Killer
by NightBlitz
Summary: After 20 years dissapear from the world without a trace, Erik Reptile or 'Cobra' returned to seek revenge for those who killed his family. Being a top-class killer and a sharpshooter, none of his prey can run but when it came to a certain blonde, he missed his shot for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Cobra 

Prologue

**NightBlitz** : Hye guys, this is my second fanfic, and I really hope, you like it. As always, please forgive for my bad and wrong grammar, if I didn't update the story for too long. I'll try my best not to make Cobra too much OOC. Also, this story doesn't have anything with magic, but Cobra still had his sound magic as his special gift.

Summary : After 20 years dissapear from the world without a trace, Erik Reptile or 'Cobra' returned to seek revenge for those who killed his family. Being a top-class killer and a sharpshooter, none of his prey can run but when it came to a certain blonde, he missed his shot for the first time.

Genre : Romance, Action, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Thriller, Family

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Cobra

Prologue

Valley of the Snake Temple

Erik Reptile - A man that had a sad past. A sad memory that he threw far away in his mind but even how far he threw, the memory slowly crept near him and change his appearance and personality. He was born on 29 February, a special day that can only be celebrate once in four years. A man with an average height. He has a nice tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair. A tuft that covered his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He has a slanted eyes, a flat nose, canine teeth which runs in the Reptile family, and pointed ears. He also has a scar across his right eye ( a result from undergoing a murderous and toughful training that most had failed and died in the process). A tough and muscular body and antisocial person.

For those who know him, they call him Mr. No Smile or Silent Freak - an owner of a large strawberry and cranberry farms at Kõga in Tõku Village but no one know that he works as a hunter, not an assassin or a serial killer. He's a man that capable of killing people without a trace or even being spotted. He could even use deadly weapons even it's his first time use. No one could even run nor still alive when he locked on his target.

He left his hometown Magnolia, 20 years ago and under the care of Brain - a business friend of his father, Venom. Took him to Tõku Village and raised him like he's own child. Trained in a small group with many other kids that had their parent's killed by 4 mysterious guys - a nemesis of Brain. Brain trained them until they become truly professional. He always ranked the top in that small group along with a silver-haired girl and a short spiky black haired-boy. This three kids killed a large group of carnivores even without using weapons which made Brain proud at them until the last day of the year, they must killed each other to test who's really the strongest and Cobra along the silver-haired girl and the short spiky black hair boy passed the test.

For Cobra, it wasn't weird that he killed them. For him, 'Life is like a game, the strongest is always on the top'. When he reached 24, he was given the title 'Cobra' by Brain while the silver-haired girl was given the title 'Angel' and the short spiky black hair, the title 'Midnight'. Killed the target, and ignored the hostages. The mission must be completed, or else the punishment is death.

Brain left Cobra at Tõku Village where Cobra lives as a normal villagers and a farmer. When time comes, Brain will visit him and gave him his next mission but he's rather different than the villagers. When the head of the village made a party or a feast, he never attend. He never drunk, party like there's no tomorrow or even fall in love. Yup...never, for him silent is beautiful...

* * *

**Flashbacks : Magnolia**

_28 February_

_20 years ago..._

Eric was 10 years old. Tonight, 4 mysterious guys came and barged into their house with rifles and guns. Eric's whole family member was downstairs while Eric was in his room upstairs. He was busy doing his homeworks and revisions when he heard his father yelled to someone - the 4 mysterious guys but he didn't budge from his seat, he was too engrossed with his study. Then, he heard his father yelled at someone again. He decided to take a look. He stood up and was about to open the door but stooped midway when he heard gunshots downstairs.

His mother yelled while his father forced his sister to take his mother to the kitchen and when his sister was about to go to the kitchen, she was shooted in the head and died. His father watched as his daughter fell to the ground. Blood splattered on the carpet and sofa with hatred while her mother couldn't barely watch as she closed her eyes. Tears came rolling down her cheeks rapidly. She crept nearer her daughter and cried on her daughter's dead body. His father couldn't believe what happen and without thinking, he punched one of the guys who was laughing. Another gunshots was heard, his father was shooted right at the heart and died instantly. Now, her mother couldn't believe what had happened in front of her eyes. All of her beloved died in front of her eyes, except...his youngest son, Eric. She took a deep breath and loudly yelled...

"Eric...run..." She yelled loudly but her life didn't last long when one of the guys stabbed a knife from behind and with her last breath she said "Sayonara, Eric" She died on top of her daughter.

"There's one more" A blonde-haired man yelled and quickly all the other guys nodded. All of them trashed the house in search of the last of the Reptile family. Eric heard and cried. He almost peed right now because of the scareness came inside of him.

"Search that kid and kill him" The blonde-haired man yelled again. Eric really recognized that voice. It was one of his father's business friend. But, why would he want to kill us? Eric really didn't know.

"Boy, come here, boy" Someone whispered to Eric. He saw a tall man with black hair opened the window and he looked at the door. Eric was standing there, really afraid and scared.

"Boy, it's me Mr. Brain" Eric looked from under his bed. He knew the man. He was Brain, a business friend of his father and a best friend. Brain gave his hand to Eric while his other hand shows a 'be-quiet' sign. Because too scared, he took the man's hand. Brain took him and ran from the house.

Brain saved his life.

* * *

**NightBlitz **: Yeah, started my new fanfic for Colu. There's not much fanfic with Colu so I decided to make this. Enjoy, R&R...

**Note : ...**

_~For the poison of hatred seated_

_near the heart doubles the_

_burden for the one who suffers the disease;_

_he is burdened with his sorrow,_

_and groans on seeing another'shappiness~_

_•Aeschylus_

**Sayonara **- NightBlitz :**_D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

Chapter 1

**NightBlitz** : Hye guys, I hoped you guys understand the prologue because I think the prologue is half-cooked...

Summary : After 20 years dissapear from the world without a trace, Erik Reptile or 'Cobra' returned to seek revenge for those who killed his family. Being a top-class killer and a sharpshooter, none of his prey can run but when it came to a certain blonde, he missed his shot for the first time.

Genre : Romance, Action, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Thriller, Family, Crime

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

Chapter 1

Last time on Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

"Boy, it's me Mr. Brain" Eric looked from under his bed. He knew the man. He was Brain, a business friend of his father and a best friend. Brain gave his hand to Eric while his other hand shows a 'be-quiet' sign. Because too scared, he took the man's hand. Brain took him and ran from the house.

Brain saved his life.

* * *

"COBRA...YOU'RE ALRIGHT?"

Cobra startled a bit when Kinana shook him, crushing his daydream. That memories always hunted him down just like a lost spirit. He looked to Kinana that sat beside him on a wooden beach. From her face, Cobra could tell that she was worried. Kinana Orochi - A nice woman that fell in love with Cobra and always kind to everyone. She confessed at Cobra once, but Cobra wasn't ready since she confessed when his first arrived to the village with Brain, a few years ago. It's not like he didn't accept Kinana's feelings, it's just because he worked as a murderer, a killer so he couldn't protect Kinana when she was in trouble. And also Kinana was the daughter of the head of the village but amongst the villagers, Kinana was the one that always talked to him and helped him managing the crops when she returned from her university.

"Aren't you going back to Hebiland, Kinana?" Cobra asked Kinana who was sitting beside him. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"You're never change, Cobra. You're never answer my question" Kinana said with a cute tone. Kinana was a student at Hebiland University. She got one month holiday and returned to her family in Tõku Village.

"Kinana, I never said this but sometimes I miss Magnolia really much" Cobra let out a heavy sigh.

"Is that so, then how about you just go there and I will take a look on your crop when you're gone. It's not that long. The flights only took 10 hours and you can just took sleeping pills if you hate waiting. When you wake up, you're already landed on Magnolia" Kinana smiled. She loved to joke with Cobra, and likewise Cobra didn't laugh by her joke.

"Let's go to SnakeRyu Lake this evening, Cobra"

Cobra stayed silent.

"Let me treat you dinner" Even Kinana didn't know how many time he asked Cobra but he always let her down.

"Sure"

But this time, he agreed and Kinana was really shocked like a lightning strucked in her head. She couldn't even believe that Cobra would agreed. Kinana's heart began to beat faster. Her face reddened all of a sudden and her face could even match a riped red tomato.

"I can't wait for tonight" Cobra said again and smiled, showing his canine teeth which make the girl started to blushed even redder. Without even thinking, she slapped Cobra's face with her hand and ran before Cobra could see her red like Cobra's maroon hair.

Very far from Cobra's house, Kinana stopped running and leaned on a tree. She looked at the blue sky and smiled.

"Arigato, Cobra-kun"

* * *

Kudai no Mura - Masquerade Hotel

_A few days ago_

Cobra disguises himself as an employee of the hotel with the passes to his target's room. He copied the security card in case his cover will be revealed. He wore a nametag and his new name is Albert Schweitzer. Disguises as a new employee who was pushing a trolley to the lift. He entered the lift since he used a trolley, the guest let him to use the elevator first. He pushed the 27th button but his target was at the 30th floor. The floor that only opened for those who have the penthouse key. He can just go to the 30th floor since he can just hacked the elevator system but he's going to use the floor to avoid the surveillance camera.

The elevator door opened and quickly he pushed the trolley to the side and shooted every surveillance camera that he spotted and like always, all of his shots were accurate even he can just use one eye. He ran towards the stairs and ran to the 30th floor. He used a penthouse key that he stole in the lobby from a fat old man just jow and as the door opened, he walked in acting casually. He counted all the surveillance camera on his way and stopped in front of his target door.

Cobra took out two guns and with multiple shots, he shooted every surveillance camera that was on that floor. This action didn't hear by anyone because Cobra's guns was suited with a silencer. After doing that, he opened the golden door and saw three bulky guy that guarded another golden door. Before the guard could even act, Cobra already shooted them in the heads and the three bulky guards died instally. Cobra stepped in, stomping his feet on the dead body, he kicked the golden door open. His target, Wakaba was inside the room filled with naked girls. He was drunk. They were many empty bottles lying on the floor. The music was played on the highest volume but this doesn't affect Cobra one bit. He counted down all the naked girls and Wakaba and one by one, he shooted them right through the head until Wakaba's left. Recovering from his drunked state, Wakaba looked through the room, all of his _angels_ were bathing in blood. He looked through the room and saw Cobra. He who wasn't wearing anything beside his pants and a cigarette in his mouth.

He bravely asked Cobra. "Please, don't...k...kill...kill me" Because of too scared, Wakaba quickly knelt down in front of Cobra and unbeknownst to Wakaba, Cobra locked on his head and pulled the trigger. Wakaba died instantly. Red blood splaterred from behind of his head. The whole room's floor was covered by red blood and dead bodies.

Then, Cobra exited the room and went to the surveillance room and killed the guards in process. He deleted all of the memory of the camera and destroyed the room. Then, he shut down the electricity and the whole hotel when blackout. He used this moment to burned the top floor of the hotel, removed some fingerprints and ran from the hotel.

The next day, after killing his target, Cobra kidnapped one of the best employee of the Heartfilia Company that was having a holiday at Kudai no Mura. His name was Luke. Cobra took him to a wooden shed on the outskirts of the city in a forest. His hands and legs was tied to a steel chair while his mouth and eyes was covered by a black sheet. He was left in the wooden shed for hours since he was kidnapped at midnight.

Luke didn't knew anything. Why he was kidnapped? For what reasons? He couldn't answer that questions. A squeak at the door was heard and his body began to shake. Cobra came in and sat on wooden chair opposite to Luke. Five minutes after that, Cobra uncovered the black sheet that was covering Luke's mouth.

"What you want? Let me go this instant" Seeing his target trembled in fear delighted Cobra even more. With his eyes covered, Luke can't see who he was yelling too.

"I'm Cobra" Cobra introduced himself.

"What you're want?" Luke yelled, even thought he might pee his pants.

"What do...you think I want?"

"I don't know...money maybe.."

"But I'm richer than you..." Cobra smirked.

"What'd you want?"

Cobra didn't answer and instead he walked to the shelf and took a bottle filled with diesel. The smell of the diesel lingered through Luke's nose which make him trembled in fear and peed his pants.

"Please don't kill me..." Luke whined.

"Sure, I won't kill you...cuz..." Cobra poured the whole bottle of diesel on top of Luke.

"cuz...I will burn you" Cobra lighted up a matchsticks and threw it to Luke. His body that was bathed in diesel, burnt quickly. His whole body was licked by the fire. He yelled loudly, which make Cobra's ears hurt. He took out his gun and shooted Luke. He died and Cobra watched as the fire burnt Luke's dead body.

Cobra let out a heavy sigh. "2 down...3 to go..." He mumbled and walked away from the shed who was slowly burning, caused by the fire inside.

* * *

Magnolia - Heartfilia Company

_Two days later_

The whole company was shocked when they heard about Luke's death at Kudai no Mura. All of the employees couldn't believe what happened. Luke was kidnapped, killed and burnt. The polices were investigating this incident.

A knock at the door startled Jude who was thinking about the incident that killed his best employee, Luke.

"Come in" Jude said as he stood up from the couch and sat on his chair. Lucy came in his father's room. From what she could see, she could tell that his father was overthinking about the incident.

"Dad...please don't think too much about that incident. You're might sick" Lucy said as she stood in front of his father's desk. Jude didn't reply. He stared at the outside through the window. Lucyblet out a heavy sigh. His father was totally stubborn.

"Next week is Michelle's birthday, Dad so I hope you will not be stress about this incident" Still, his father Jude didn't reply. Lucy let out a heavy sigh again as she exited the room.

"Lucy..." Jude mumbled.

* * *

NightBlitz : Yeah, so you guys liked my story. Thanks you so much, and keep following and favourite me you guys, also please leave a review, please...R&R...

**Note : ...**

_~For the poison of hatred seated_

_near the heart doubles the_

_burden for the one who suffers the disease;_

_he is burdened with his sorrow,_

_and groans on seeing another'shappiness~_

_•Aeschylus_

**Sayonara **- NightBlitz :**_D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

Chapter 2

**NightBlitz** : Hope you guys love this chapter.

Summary : After 20 years dissapear from the world without a trace, Erik Reptile or 'Cobra' returned to seek revenge for those who killed his family. Being a top-class killer and a sharpshooter, none of his prey can run but when it came to a certain blonde, he missed his shot for the first time.

Genre : Romance, Action, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Thriller, Family, Crime

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

Chapter 2

Last time on Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

"Dad...please don't think too much about that incident. You're might sick" Lucy said as she stood in front of his father's desk. Jude didn't reply. He stared at the outside through the window. Lucyblet out a heavy sigh. His father was totally stubborn.

"Next week is Michelle's birthday, Dad so I hope you will not be stress about this incident" Still, his father Jude didn't reply. Lucy let out a heavy sigh again as she exited the room.

"Lucy..." Jude mumbled.

* * *

A meeting was held inside the meeting room. Jude as the owner of the Heartfilia Company had ordered every employees and workers with no exception of anyone to the meeting room. The meeting room was loaded with peoples. For those who was their first time entered the room, decided to just stand and distanced their selves. Meanwhile, most workers were gossiping about Luke's death. Some said that Luke borrowed money from some loan sharks and can't pay it while some said that Luke killed himself because he borrowed money from some loan sharks but when Jude and her daughter, Lucy walked in, the whole room muted as in their mouths were zipped tight.

Jude started of the meeting with telling about how good is Luke since he started working until he died. He praised Luke of his good skill in the business world. When Jude was busy talking about Luke, Lucy could see that Macbeth was feeling uneasy, just like he knew something about the incident but the black-haired man didn't said anything and instead, he decided to stay silent.

Jude continued his speech and all the workers and employees just kept quiet. No single reaction from them. All of them just nodded and agreed on Jude's statement as the owner of the Heartfilia Company.

"Does, everyone know... anything about Luke's death?" Jude questioned all that were in front of him but he got no reaction from anyone.

"Fine then, dismissed"

The quick and unexpected meeting ended in failure. None of them gave their opinion and just agreed on what Jude said. One by one the employees and workers started leaving the meeting room and continued their respective job that was delayed because of the meeting.

Macbeth was about to leave when...

"Mr. Macbeth, wait a sec..." Lucy said after all the other employees and workers already left the meeting room. Macbeth who was about to stand up, sat back on the chair. His face shown a nervous look.

"Mr. Macbeth, do you know anything about Luke's death?" Lucy asked the black-haired guy out of the blue.

Jude was shocked about her daughter's question but he just kept quiet and watched the two of them while Macbeth's heart was pumping fast.

"Macbeth..." Jude said after looking that Macbeth was just kept quiet for a while.

"Jude-sama, Luke had once received a death threat from someone..." Macbeth broke the silence.

"Luke told you" Macbeth just nodded while hiding his face by looking at the ground.

"Why you don't report to the police?" Jude raised his voice and sighed.

"I... I... I was scared.. at that moment and Luke prevent me... from doing it"

"Why he was threatened?"

"I don't know, Jude-sama and Lucy-sama. I'm scared... I had two sons and a wife"

"Lucy, call Michelle" Jude said and Lucy nodded as she went outside the meeting room, leaving an unsatisfied Jude and a frightened Macbeth.

* * *

SnakeRyu Lake

The lake which one of the famous lakes in the world . SnakeRyu Lake was famous for its mystical legend which every Tõku Village's villagers believed. Kinana and Cobra were having a dinner at a luxurious restaurant near SnakeRyu Lake, which is also famous for its beautiful view, clear water which attracts all tourist from all over the countries. The cold wind, plus with the appearance of the full moon in the night sky, decorated with the many lines of stars, really rising up the romantic atmosphere for Kinana. In her heart, Kinana could felt like they were having a really romantic dinner but she couldn't really express her feelings to the man who sat in front of him, Cobra.

For her, Cobra is a really nice man even though he is kind of creepy. He never talked with anyone and she could tell that she's the only one of the villagers who brave enough to talk to him but sometime we cannot judge the heart, she fell in love first sight with Cobra when he first came here with Mr. Brain, though she made a reckless decision and confess to him and she still remember to what Cobra said at that moment.

"Co...Cobra...Cobra-kun, I l...lik...like you" Kinana said as she ran to Cobra.

Cobra tilted his head to see the one who confessed to him just now. He was quite shocked by the sudden confession. He looked at Brain and Brain just smiled. Cobra looked at Kinana again and replied.

"I think we already know for like 5 minutes ago, ummm...so could we start as a...a... friend?" Cobra said while scratching the back of her head while he lent his other hand to Kinana . It took Kinana a while for her to realise and she shook hand with Cobra and from that day, Kinana always play with Cobra every evening without knowing a single thing about Cobra's past.

Kinana crashed out from her reverie when she realised that Cobra was looking her for a while now.

"What?" Kinana said.

"Nothing" Cobra replied back while still looking at the girl in front of him.

"Oh come one, tell me...Cobra" Kinana insisted in a cute tone.

Cobra cackled a bit. He put his hand on top of Kinana's hand. They already finished eating their dishes and now they would like to have some talk before heading home.

"Well you want to hear it so much...just now, I realised something. For all the times I known you...only know I realize how beautiful you're right now. Just like the guardian of the SnakeRyu Lake. The saviour of the village..." Cobra said while looking at Kinana with a slight smile.

"You're being poetic, Cobra-kun" Kinana said but in her heart, she felt that the nicest word someone had said to her. Kinana laughed a bit to show that how happy that Cobra praised her.

"...and I really hope that you will marry someone who deserves you"

Kinana's laugh began to withdraw. Slowly, her smile turned bitter and her blood began to boil. She turned to the SnakeRyu Lake purposely.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cobra said.

"Emmm...nothing" Kinana said and she turned to Cobra again. A false smile was plastered on her face. Kinana really hopes that Cobra still remember her confession but Kinana could say that she was having a one-sided love.

Kinana! I know that you have a feeling from me from the start but I couldn't reply to your feeling. It is not that I don't like you, I do like you but no more as a friend. We known each other for too long, we played, we laughed, we cried and we're always together and that is because I couldn't see you more than a friend. I hope I could just tell you the truth that I'm an assasin. I'm the worst man on earth, a ruthless killer but still if you know this I don't think you will still have feelings for me. Kinana, let stay friends forever.

* * *

NightBlitz : Yeah, so you guys liked my story. Thanks you so much, and keep following and favourite me you guys, also please leave a review, please...R&R...

**Note : ...**

_~For the poison of hatred seated_

_near the heart doubles the_

_burden for the one who suffers the disease;_

_he is burdened with his sorrow,_

_and groans on seeing another'shappiness~_

_•Aeschylus_

**Sayonara **- NightBlitz :**_D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

Chapter 3

**NightBlitz** : I'm so happy that my father gave me a month of no school, yeah! Imma will update a lot for now, yeah!

Summary : After 20 years dissapear from the world without a trace, Erik Reptile or 'Cobra' returned to seek revenge for those who killed his family. Being a top-class killer and a sharpshooter, none of his prey can run but when it came to a certain blonde, he missed his shot for the first time.

Genre : Romance, Action, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Thriller, Family, Crime

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

Chapter 3

Last time on Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

Kinana! I know that you have a feeling from me from the start but I couldn't reply to your feeling. It is not that I don't like you, I do like you but no more as a friend. We known each other for too long, we played, we laughed, we cried and we're always together and that is because I couldn't see you more than a friend. I hope I could just tell you the truth that I'm an assasin. I'm the worst man on earth, a ruthless killer but still if you know this I don't think you will still have feelings for me. Kinana, let stay friends forever.

* * *

Heartfilia Company

Michelle, the eldest daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia entered the meeting room to meet with Macbeth, the officer of the Heartfilia Company's investor. From the details, she got from her sister, Lucy and Jude, her father, Macbeth might know something about Luke's death but he had to keep it shut, maybe.

Michelle was in the meeting room alone with no outsiders except the man who sat in front of her, Macbeth. The black-haired man was sitting on a wooden chair while looking at the floor and didn't realise that Michelle had entered the meeting room. From Michelle's point of view, she could tell that Macbeth was scared and frightened. His leg was shaking and he didn't raise his face from the ground as in feeling guilty.

"Mr. Macbeth, are you feeling scared?" The eldest daughter of the Heartfilia said.

Macbeth didn't answer the Michelle's question but he did shocked that Michelle was in the room without him realising it. Slowly, Macbeth raised his head and looked at Michelle.

"Mr. Macbeth, are you fine?" Michelle asked Macbeth again.

"Am I involved in this case" Macbeth bravely said while his leg kept on shaking.

"If you're help us solve this case, we might let you go" That's all what Michelle could say for now. She didn't guarrantee that Macbeth is involve in this case but he might have the answer to Luke's death. "So, tell me what you known about Luke's death threat. Who send it?"

As much that he felt scared and frightened right now, he had to speak the truth. This is all because of his fault. If he didn't show a frightened face during the meeting just now, he might get freed and just go home and play with her children.

"Luke received that death threat two weeks ago. He always got some death threats on his phone and his e-mail. I could say that he got it every time"

* * *

Two weeks ago

Macbeth just could watch his workmate or to be precise his pal always with his phone for the last thirty minutes. Macbeth could see that he still talking to someone with his phone or he could say, yelling to the phone. From his face, he could guess that his friend was in a really bad mood. After three minutes of yelling to someone, he ended the call and Luke threw his phone to the sofa and due to the sofa being soft, his phone didn't break apart.

"Who're you yelling to Luke? Is it your client or your girlfriend" Macbeth raised his voice when he said the word girlfriend.

Luke glared at Macbeth because annoyed him.

"Family problem" Luke said.

"You cannot lie to me, Luke. I'm your best pal, you can trust me right?"

"Yeah, you're right but you had to keep this a secret. So don't tell me anybody including the boss or anyone" Luke looked at the door and making sure that the door is locked. Then, he raised down the curtain, making sure no one heard their conversation or looked at them. Macbeth just standing beside Luke and waiting for him to reveal his problem.

"Who did you get contact into, Luke?"

"A powerful man, more powerful than Jude-sama. The head of the Dragneel Company, Igneel. He would like me to do something for him"

"Huh, the rival of the Heartfilia Company. But why?"

"He wants to take down this company and Jude-sama"

"But why did you must do such a thing?"

"What will you do if someone offer you 10 000 000$?"

Macbeth was speechless. How his best friend, Luke could do such a thing just because of happen to his friend that always respect everyone? That's always care everyone instead of himself.

"Then, what will they do if you didn't do it?"

"They will kill me"

Macbeth couldn't say anything. Between his master or his pal, which side shall he trust?

* * *

"WHAAATTT!" Michelle yelled as soon as Macbeth ended his story, losing her sweet girl voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should've tell Jude-sama as soon as I heard that but I respect Jude-sama so much and I didn't know what to do" Macbeth apologized and apologized for his fault.

Michelle let out a big sigh. You couldn't repeat the past as how much you want it. She sat back on her seat but the biggest problem is, is this case involve with the rival of the Heartfilia Company, Dragneel Company.

* * *

Tõku Village

Cobra waved goodbye to Kinana in front of her house. They've already came back from the restaurant and Cobra insisted on sending Kinana back home. Well, it's already dark and as a man, he couldn't just let a girl walk home alone. On the way to Kinana's house, none of them talk. Both of them didn't say anything. Maybe Kinana didn't ready to accept the fact that both of them can't have a romantic relationship.

Cobra arrived ro his house and realise that someone was waiting for him outside, Mr. Brain.

"Mr. Brain" Cobra said and ran to him. "It's been awhile that we met. A new mission for me" Cobra said in a happily voice. Not happy about the mission but meet his savior is really making his happy. He could even treat Mr. Brain just like his father.

"Yup, your next target is Macao Conbolt. The large producer of drugs in the Shellby Land. You must track him down and kill him before he sign the contract to become the mayor of Shellby Land and if you're late, you can't have the chance to kill him" Mr. Brain in a serious voice and Cobra nodded in understandment.

"I'd already prepared the ticket to Shellby Land and there, you'll disguise as one of his lackeys, collecting all the information that you need to know and kill him" Cobra nodded again. "Remember he is one of the man that killed your family" Mr. Brain said and Cobra's blood began boiling. He can't even forget that day. The day that 4 men came to his house and killed all of his family. How could them? And it's all thanks to Mr. Brain or else he could've died as well.

Mr. Brain just looked at Cobra who was feeling mad and smirked.

* * *

Shellby Land

Cobra arrived here late in the morning due to the weather and that's mean he's late thirty minutes of her actual schedule. Cobra relaxed in the taxi that was drived by one of Mr. Brain's lackey. He will provide the weapons and the intels on this mission.

Cobra relaxed his body while leaning to his seat. He took out a picture from his pocket. The picture that gave him the inspiration to continue his days. The picture that tell him to be encouraged in what he's doing. The picture of his family. His father Venom Reptile, the sweet and very tomboy-ish sister, and the person that he loves so much, his mother. In the picture, his mother was smiling to him which a smile that he never get bored on looking it.

"Cobra-san, we've arrived" One of 's lackey said, breaking Cobra's reverie.

"Oh, okay" Cobra said and quickly put the picture of his family in his pocket back.

"Cobra-san will be provided with the name Sakurai in here, the P.A for Macao Conbolt. You also will be provided with Barreta M9, Desert Eagle, and M1911 and 10 supply of the bullets for each guns. We wish you good luck"

The door of the taxi opened and Cobra get out of the vehicle. By looking at the picture just now, somehow the door of the wrath had been opened and Erik a.k..a Cobra will now rise the curtain for another death dance.

* * *

**Note :** For those who read my other story Suddenly He Came , I have to stop that story for the time being. I'm sorry but I really have a good reason for it.

_~For the poison of hatred seated_

_near the heart doubles the_

_burden for the one who suffers the disease;_

_he is burdened with his sorrow,_

_and groans on seeing another'shappiness~_

_•Aeschylus_

**Sayonara **- NightBlitz :**_D_**


End file.
